


"Well.. I missed you.."

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: -sprays glade into camera-, AA, AAA - Freeform, AAAA, Bloody Hell, Fluff, Gladnis, I HAVE ONE LOYAL FOLLOWER, I started this at three am, I'M GONNA DIE WITH THIS SHIP, M/M, bLoOdY-, be glade, but finished it today at one fourteen pm, but like fluff, don't be mad, dude I love fluff, i love gladnis, i'm sorry everyone, just kidding i do try, not me, please help me, scream, somewhat crack I guess, tfw you're writing gay fanfiction and your Bible app opens when you accidentally close your fanfic, this is gaye, who even tries when they write, why me, yolo amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Gladiolus is at work, Ignis is at home. Alone, left to nothing but his and his husband's big Amicitia manor in Insomnia. Ignis gets cold and sees that something of Gladio's is very warning for him.This takes place after Insomnia gets built, somewhat episode Ignis with a twist, and they're almost in their forties.





	"Well.. I missed you.."

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when you're writing a super gay gladnis fanfiction and you close it somehow and your Bible app opens up and you know he's trying to tell you something.

Ignis was home sick from work, and Gladiolus was at the Citadel, working. Ignis was bored and confused as to what he was supposed to do while he was home all by himself with no work to do. 

To be fair, Ignis always over did everything, especially his work, so more often than not there'd be times where he didn't have any work he could do.

Ignis huffed, as he sat on the couch, the blanket from his and Gladiolus' bed wrapped around him while he sat and blankly watched a cooking show where the contestants were terrible at cooking. Ignis' nose, ears, and cheeks were slightly tinged with red due to his sickness, and he found himself rubbing his nose due to it being runny, just a bit.

Meanwhile, Gladiolus was training glaives and crownsguard alike. Gladiolus made it clear he didn't want to be there due to Ignis being home, by himself, sick and alone. The slightly graying man sighed, running his hand through his long hair. 

"Let's finish this up quickly, quittin' time was thirty minutes ago for me." He'd said, sliding open the door to the locker rooms. 

Once he'd finished there, he went straight home, wanting to hold his now-husband tight. After risking his life for Noctis and going blind for a few years, Gladiolus loved him more than ever. Ignis still had that large scar over his eye, the small scars on his brow, lips, and nose. And Gladiolus loved those scars dearly.

To many they were ugly, just something to make him look unattractive, though to Gladiolus Ignis went from a 'he will be back by eight PM' to 'he also calls me daddy', and Gladiolus was sure to remind him about it every time he could.

Ignis was a cute boy to Gladiolus when they first met, 

he was cute when they started officially dating at fourteen and fifteen, 

and he was cute when he finally got that new pair of glasses that made him look far more mature than before. 

But now? 

Ignis is hot. 

God is he hot. 

That man could make Gladiolus tremble just by looking at him, because he has before. But those new scars on his face only made him look so strong and tough, and Gladiolus couldn't help but admire the fact the he looked so beautiful with and without them.

As he thought about those things on his way home, he found that time passed far quicker than he thought it did, and that he was home. He walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it. As he walked in he heard talking, and it was mostly Ignis' voice he heard. 

Confused, Gladiolus walked to investigate. As he got closer he heard Ignis giggling and then a deep voice that sounded like Ignis began speaking, 

"Ignis, I love you ever so much. I.. Daresay that.. You're my favorite lover.." then Ignis started talking, 

"Oh darling, I love you as well." And then he giggled again. This was strange, very strange, what was Ignis trying to do right now?

Gladiolus fully pushed open the door, and saw Ignis. Standing infront of the mirror, and wearing Gladiolus' clothes.

The pants were far too large for him, and he saw that the belt he had on was tightened so much that parts of the white jeans were scrunched up.

The tank top was too big as well, it sagged a bit, showing off a bit of his chest. 

And the green jacket he was wearing was also too big, the sleeves having to be pushed back every so often due to the sleeves covering his hands almost.

It wasn't Ignis' fault his husband was six inches taller, and it doesn't help that Ignis is alot slimmer than Gladiolus. 

Ignis even had a small hair tie up, a small pony tail that he put up with clear precision.

"Ooh, I'm Gladiolus Amicitia, and I'm big, muscular, and scary like my dad, Clarus Amicitia. Even though I have a tough exterior, I'm actually really sweet, kind and loving on my interior, especially to my husband of almost fifteen years, fourteen years, nine months, five weeks, and twelve days to be exact, Ignis Amicitia, even though he's really unattractive and always busy, I love him." Gladiolus felt a big grin pull at his face as he looked at Ignis. 

He fully opened the door, and walked in to start speaking, "Iggy, you're almost forty." 

Ignis jumped and turned to look at the man, his face completely red by being walked in on during such a silly incident. 

"I.. I was bored and.. Well you weren't here either so.. I decided that I uhm.." Ignis straightened himself, and put back on that stone face, 

"I decided to be both you and I while you were away."

Gladiolus inhaled sharply once Ignis finished what he said.

"What gave you the idea to do this?" Gladiolus asked, smitten with love.

Ignis looked away, bringing a hand to his face and started speaking, "Well..." He cleared his throat, 

"It all started when I began watching what was on the teley.."

*-*-*-*-*-*

With a huff of visible uncomfortableness, Ignis stared at the screen in shock, "Why are you beating the batter that way?! This is a pastry not some bloody child's cupcake!" He yelled, almost as if the contestants could hear him yelling at them. He watched as the woman on the television began putting on fondue without the buttercream to help it actually stick. 

Ignis grabbed a pillow, and as much as he wanted to shriek in it, he didn't. 

"Why?" He whispered quietly, gently stroking the pillow. 

"Gladio, this is utt-" 

Ignis stopped. 

Ignis then remembered that only he himself had the day off, not his husband. Ignis sighed, and leaned back into the couch. Gladiolus wasn't there with him to laugh at the things he said, and he wasn't there to say that Ignis could do alot better than them.

Because he could.

Ignis felt cold, having the blanket from his bed returned to his bed after Gladiolus insisted that he keep it there so he doesn't get cold. And look now, he was getting cold. God Ignis why can't you just listen to Gladiolus? Ignis stood up and paused the television, and began slowly and agonizingly making his way to his bedroom. 

He opened the door slowly and groaned when he walked in due to it being colder in his room than it was out in the living room. With a sense of bravery, he continued, and walked to his closet, searching for one of Gladio's jackets. He found a green one, but.. 

He also found more of his clothes, just begging to be worn. With a small devilish smile, Ignis began stripping himself of his own clothing, then began putting on Gladiolus'.

At first, he felt uncomfortable in it, due to its large size and the fact that the tank top revealed a good area of his chest. He then looked at himself in the mirror, and felt something was missing.

"I'd look better if I had a small pony tail like he did.." Ignis muttered to himself.

He walked into their bathroom, pryed open a drawer, pulled out a hairband, and gave himself a ponytail after twelve consecutive tries. Ignis looked at himself in the mirror, a small smirk playing at his lips.

He cleared his throat, and in his best impression, he began speaking, "I eat bears for breakfast." Ignis leaned to the mirror more, and cupped a side of his mouth as if he only wanted to say it to one person,

"sometimes Ignis." He said, winking at himself.

Ignis' cheeks heated up, and he felt both extremely embarrassed and absolutely proud of himself for doing such a great impression. 

"I can't-" he stopped, cleared his throat and removed the hard a, 

"I can't, think of a life without my lifelong friend and lover." 

Ignis grinned, "Oh Gladio, I can't think of a life without you either." He said to the mirror, talking to himself. Ignis went back out into their bedroom, and began laughing, talking, and giggling to himself. 

He then looked at their mirror and began speaking ,"Ooh, I'm Gladiolus Amicitia, and I'm big, muscular, and scary like my dad, Clarus Amicitia. Even though I have a tough exterior, I'm actually really sweet, kind and loving on my interior, especially to my husband of almost fifteen years, fourteen years, nine months, five weeks, and twelve days to be exact, Ignis Amicitia, even though he's really unattractive and always busy, I love him."

Almost as if on cue, Gladiolus walked into the room and let Ignis know that what he was doing was highly immature, and not at all like himself. Ignis was almost forty, and he was acting like a child like this, how humiliating. Ignis jumped and looked back at the man...

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Aw, how cute, ya got cold because you didn't listen to me." 

Ignis frowned, "Oh hush yourself. I only did this because you weren't here." He hummed, taking out the small ponytail he had. 

"Let me braid your hair." Ignis said, walking over to his husband, gently running one of his hands through the taller man's long hair. 

Gladiolus chuckled, "Mmm, only if you let me motorboat you." 

Ignis pulled away immediately, Gladiolus laughing as he did, 

"You're disgusting, and I'm quite frankly, concerned." He said, brows furrowed but his lips were curled up in an amused smile. 

Ignis huffed, "I've always wanted to braid your hair, it looks so braidable."

"And I've always wanted to motorboat you."

"You're disgusting." 

"You're a tease."

Ignis pursed his lips, and brushed past Gladiolus, "Then would you atleast watch the teley with me and assure me that I'm better at cooking than those on it?" 

Gladiolus grinned, "There's nothing I'd rather do today than that."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter pls follow me I em fun e
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe


End file.
